Everything Comes With A Price
by Midnights Flower
Summary: Summary: What would you trade for love? Your wealth? Your social status? Your soul? And even after such an action can some small thing such as jealousy change your views on love or worse your soul mate? Mention of Greek gods.
1. Gods On High Hear My Prayer

Everything Comes With A Price

Summary: What would you trade for love? Your wealth? Your social status? Your soul? And even after such an action can some small thing such as jealousy change your views on love or worse your soul mate? Mention of Greek gods.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Chandler stared as the sun slowly rose. How much he had dreaded this day from coming. It was the day his love Adam was being put to death for a crime he did not commit. Although the whole village had been trying to persuade Chandler into believing that Adam was guilty, Chandler still believed that his love was innocent.

Rachel walked into her friend's room and saw him gazing out of the window. She knew what or should she say who was on his mind. She sighed as much as it hurt her she had to tell him what she and the rest of the village was thinking. She had to tell him the possible truth.

"Chandler you know he is guilty right? I know that seems harsh but it's the truth. How can you believe he did not murder that man? There was a strong possible motive and all sensible reasoning has pointed to him." Rachel told him carefully and slowly decreasing the space between them. Instead of firing back an insult he told her the reason why he knew Adam was innocent.

"Because his eyes. I see it in his eyes he is an innocent man. Also that man will never lie to me. He has told me he is innocent and I believe him." He whispered to his friend. Rachel may be a sucker for love stories but she was unsure if his words were true or if Adam was a good liar.

"I take it you will not be attending the execution." She whispered.

"I will not because I refuse to see my fiancée be murdered for a crime he did not commit. Also Adam would've wanted it this way. He wouldn't want to see me suffer." Chandler said wiping away a lone tear that had fallen. He turned and walked past Rachel grabbing his coat on his way.

"So then where are you going?"

"To a place where I may be able to find some help." Chandler said before leaving his home dashing towards the church.

Inside the church were statues of all the Greek gods.

'Surely one of them can save Adam.' Chandler thought. He got on his knees in front of the statue of Zeus and began to pray.

"Zeus, Hera and all the other gods and goddesses I ask for your help in my time of need. Please I beg you save Adam. Do not let innocent blood be shed. Please….please…"

"Okay okay I hear you loud and clear no need for any waterworks." A voice called from the shadows.

"Who's there?" He called. Out from the shadows appeared a woman with short blonde hair and dark eyes.

"I am." She said. Her outfit consisted of a night black track suit.

"Who are you?"

"I am known by many names. The most common among your people would be Hades but you my boy may call me by my favorite mortal name….Sue."

"Hades? So that means you're a…"

"Goddess, yes I am. I have heard your cry and I want to help you."

"Not that I am ungrateful but I wish to know why is it you that rushes to my aid?"

"My dear boy your cries were heard but to be honest no one in Olympus cared. They were going to let your lover die. I couldn't stand the thought of that happening so here I am."

"How will you help me?" He asked overwhelmed with joy knowing that there was a good chance that Adam would be in his arms that night.

"Before I do that I require a payment."

"Payment? Sue I am poor I don't have any…"

"I do not want your mortal money. No what I want from you is far more valuable. What I want from you is your soul."

* * *

** So what do you think should I continue on? Review and let me know. And for my readers for 'If I Had You' there should be an update no later than Sunday night.**

** So until next time.**

** Love ya,**

** Midnights Flower**


	2. The Trade

**Chapter 2**

"My soul?"

"Yes all I need from you is your signature on this contract." Sue said making a contract appear from thin air. "When that is done your soul will be mine and your love will be free." She said with a grin.

Chandler's heart was beating at an insanely pace. He didn't know what to do. On one hand he could walk away and Adam would die or he could sign and be with Adam.

"If I sign will I have to you know work for you?" He asked shyly.

"What is it with mortals and that question? Look four eyes I can do anything with my powers. I don't need any help from any mortals. In fact once you hand over to me your soul I will be at your service whenever you need me. So enough chit chat do we have a deal or not?"

Chandler grabbed the quill that was floating near the contract and signed his name. His soul was now Sue's.

"It's done." Sue said smiling. Before Chandler could say another word she vanished into a black smoke.

Chandler stood there unsure of what he was supposed to do next. He just stared in front of the statue of Zeus angered that he did not help him.

His thoughts of anger were interrupted by the sound of the church doors bursting wide open. He turned and saw Rachel who was fighting to catch her breath at the entrance.

"Rachel what is it?" He said dashing to her side.

"Sword….Adam…Gods…" She said still fighting for her breath.

"Rachel I don't understand." He said trying to connect her words to understand what had taken place.

Rachel knew she couldn't explain it so she took Chandler's wrist and began running out of the church. Chandler's heart began to race. He couldn't help but smile a bit for he knew Sue had saved Adam. He turned his head back and saw her statue.

"Thank you." He whispered and eagerly followed Rachel. They dashed towards a crowd that appeared to be in shock.

'Shocked by what?' Chandler thought as he an Rachel pushed through the crowd. When they reached the front of the crowd he finally saw what had shocked many people. There kneeled Adam waiting for the executer to behead him. But the executer was standing shocked at what had become of the sword. Chandler saw writing on the floor made of black dust.

'The sword must've been turned into ash.' He thought he slowly passed others to see that was written by Sue.

**INNOCENT**

Chandler let a tear fall and rushed to Adam.

Adam opened his eyes .

'Death must've came to me in a painless form, but why am I not in the underworld or in paradise?' Adam thought before turning his head to where his body felt pressure and there upon his sight was Chandler.

"Chandler!" He said turning to embrace his love who was kneeling next to him. "What…"

Chandler couldn't tell Adam what he had done. Instead he chose to keep his trade a secret and pointed at the ash. Adam looked at the where Chandler had been pointing and gasped in shock.

The king who had witnessed the whole incident with his entire family, excluding his youngest son who was mourning, stood to address his people.

"My subjects the gods have spoken. This man is an innocent man. You…" He said pointing to Adam. "You are free to go."

The king and his family turned to return to the palace. The crowd slowly dispersed leaving Chandler and Adam alone. They shared a tender kiss before walking home hand in hand unaware that a certain goddess was watching them in the shadows with a wicked smile.

"Enjoy your time together boys while you still can." She said before she vanished into the air.

* * *

Prince Blaine stood by his window and gazed down upon the two lovers. He shed a tear unaware that his brother had entered the room.

"Blaine?"

"Go away Cooper." Blaine said weakly not wanting anyone's company. Cooper approached his brother and stood by him quietly. He looked down at what his brother was staring at. He saw the couple and knew what Blaine was thinking.

"Blaine…"

"Cooper please I can't be around any more of that talk." Blaine said his heart breaking.

"Blaine it's been a day since the hurricane. Sure Kurt's ship may still not be found…"

"Cooper." Blaine said releasing more tears for his lost love wishing his brother and everyone else in the palace stop stating the high chance that Kurt may be dead.

"He may still be out there squirt." Blaine turned shocked to hear that leave Cooper's lips. "Don't give up.

**So what do you think? I have promised myself to write this fic until I pass out which should be at like 1 or 2 am right now it's like 10:33 pm. So be on the lookout for more chapters.**

**Tomorrow from when I wake till I sleep I will be updating "If I Had You"**

**So please review.**

**Until Next Time**

**Luv Ya,**

**Midnights Flower**


	3. The Stranger

**Chapter 3**

Ever since he had been blessed by the gods and free to live his life once again with Chandler; Adam made sure to make every second of his life showing Chandler that he loved him. He gazed down at Chandler as they continued to walk down the beach hand in hand.

"You're doing it again." Chandler said with a smile resting his head upon Adam's shoulder.

"What?"

"You're staring at me again."

"Well I want to enjoy every second with you. I want to always look at your beauty." He said and gave Chandler a kiss on the forehead.

"I know how you feel. Only three hours ago you were saved by the mercy of the gods. You were so close to death. So close to…" Chandler started to shed tears thinking of how alone he would've been had Sue not come and made that deal.

Adam lifted Chandler's head with his hands. Chandler's eyes were casted down to the ground he didn't want Adam to see him cry.

"Chandler please look at me." Chandler couldn't resist Adam's request and looked into Adam's eyes. It pained Adam to see Chandler's eyes filled with tears. "I am here now. I will never leave your side. I promise." Adam said giving Chandler a peck on the nose. "No more tears okay love."

Chandler nodded and the two continued on their walk.

A young man who had just turned nineteen washed upon the shore. He let out a sigh of relief exhausted from the sleepless nights at sea. He refused to sleep in fear of being eaten by sharks or being kidnapped by pirates. He rested on the sand. His bare chest felt every little grain touch his body. His pants had a few rips allowing some of the wave's water to touch his skin. His light brown hair was a mess and a few strands laid upon his forehead.

He looked around. He had no clue where he was. His saw two men walking towards his direction but they appeared to be concentrated on each other that the boy knew they would not see him. Although he was tempted to close his eyes and sleep he had to try and call for their attention.

"Help." He cried faintly. "Help me please."

He closed his eyes hoping that the couple had heard him.

Adam looked up away from Chandler. Chandler frowned a bit wondering why his love was not gazing at him like always.

"Is everything alright?" Chandler asked.

Adam was about to reply when his eyes caught sight of a boy their age on the sand. Adam rushed to his side for he had heard the boys' cries for help. Chandler stood shocked to see Adam rush to some boys' side. He dashed to help his love.

Adam was gazing down at the boy.

"He's beautiful." Adam said mesmerized by the boys' appearance. Chandler couldn't help but become a bit jealous hearing that statement. "Where do you think he came from?"

"I don't know." Chandler said.

The boy groaned catching Adam's attention.

"Hello there." Adam said sweetly trying not to frighten the boy. Chandler however thought Adam was flirting with the boy. "Nice to see you awake."

"Hello. Where am I?" The boy said trying to stand. He failed but Adam caught him on time. Adam looked into the boys eyes. He was amazed by the color of his eyes. They appeared to be grey, then blue, and even green.

Chandler's heart broke a bit. Adam was giving the boy the same look he gave him. Their eyes were set on the others. Chandler had had enough and coughed a bit to bring Adam back to reality.

"Let me help you." Adam finally said lifting the boy so he could carry him bridal style.

"Where are we going?" The boy asked.

"To my home to let you rest you appeared to have had a rough day. You can rest as I carry you there." He said. The boy started to close his eyes. "Hold on before you rest. I would like to know what your name is."

"I…I don't know." The boy said before being pulled into sleep.

'Poor guy I hope he can remember soon. I bet his family misses him.' Adam thought as he continued to walk not taking note of Chandler's pained expression.

'It's nothing. Nothing is going on between them. Adam isn't falling for that boy. Is he?' Chandler thought following Adam.

Sue grinned at the situation.

'Oh this is going to be fun.'

**Again please review I love reading what others think**

**Until Next Time**

**Luv Ya,**

**Midnights Flower**


	4. A Dream and Jealousy

**Chapter 4**

It had been an hour since they had brought the boy to their home. He had yet to awaken from his slumber. Adam had not left the boys' side. He prayed that the gods give the stranger strength to awaken soon and that his memories be returned to him. He prayed and watched over the boy hoping that if ever happened to him or Chandler that someone would treat them with the same kindness and hospitality.

'I wonder what he is dreaming of.' He thought staring at the boy who gave no sign of expression as to what dream he was experiencing.

* * *

Flashes of light. They appeared to be occurring nonstop. Voices. There were voices everywhere. Some were giving orders while others were releasing statements of panic. He looked around him to see what was happening.

'What's going on?' He thought in the mist of the panic. This all seemed familiar yet he felt like he was watching a movie. He was on a ship!

A storm. A very powerful storm had fallen upon the ship. His attention came to a boy with pale skin and light brown hair. The boy looked around too afraid and lost to move. As if he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Tears of fear escaped the lost boy's eyes. Shortly a man came rushing towards him.

The big bald man embraced him. For some reason the sight of this gave him a warm and calm feeling. The man pulled away to gaze down at him. The boy looked up.

"Kurt you have to get a life boat buddy." The man said trying to keep a brave face.

"Dad no. I can't leave you." The boy wept.

'This feels too familiar this pain in my chest. Who am I? What am I seeing?' The viewer thought.

"You have buddy. I love you Kurt." The man said giving the boy a kiss on the forehead. "Take care son."

* * *

Adam heard a whimper escape the boys' lips.

'He must be having a nightmare. I better wake him up.' Adam got up from his chair and shook the boy lightly. Not enough to hurt him but enough to awaken him. A lone tear fell down the boys' cheek.

"Are you alright?' Adam asked.

'What a dumb question of course he isn't he was having a nightmare.' Adam thought. The boy didn't answer.

"Do you remember your name?"

"I…I think it's Kurt." Kurt said.

"Do you remember anything about yourself?" Adam asked.

"No, only that my name is Kurt and my father loved me very much." He said letting another tear remembering the dream.

'No it wasn't a dream it was a memory I'm sure of it. I did have a father who loved me. Who encouraged me to head for safety in the chaos.'

"Do you know where he is?" Adam asked. Kurt shook his head. He didn't know if his father was even alive.

Adam decided not to ask any more questions in fear of hurting Kurt's feelings. He was lost and Adam shouldn't be forcing him to remember that.

"I'll…I'll go prepare a bath for you. You must be dying to wash off that ocean water." Adam said leaving the room.

Kurt sat in the bed trying to remember who he was. However, every time he tried to recall his life, the memory of the storm would appear replaying in his head.

'Why must my only memory be one of loss?' He thought shedding tears onto the blanket.

Chandler stared at the boy from the door. As much as he wanted to feel bad for him he couldn't. The image of Adam carrying him would always come back.

'Please remember who you are so you can leave us in peace.' Chandler thought leaving before Adam could catch him glaring at Kurt.

* * *

There was a knock at Blaine's door. The king entered even though his son did not respond to his knock. Blaine was sitting on his bed staring at a picture of him and Kurt. A sad smile formed on his face.

'We were supposed to be getting married tomorrow Kurt. It was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives. Now I don't even know if you're alive. I don't know if we'll ever share that day together.' Blaine thought shedding another tear.

The king felt sympathy for his son. To lose someone you love was a grand amount of pain. To lose that person at a young age was possibly the worst kind of pain there was.

The king sat next to his son on the bed.

"Blaine I'm sorry for your loss."

"He's not dead dad." Blaine said his eyes still staring at the picture.

"Son you must understand there is a low chance he survived."

"But there is still a chance. You just said it yourself." Blaine said.

"Blaine…"

"Dad whenever Kurt had to leave back to his kingdom I could still feel him. It was like an invisible tether, and no matter how far away he was I could always feel him. Dad I can still feel him right now. He's out there I know it."

The king nodded. He didn't want to crush his sons hope.

"Well the ball that was going to happen tonight for the announcement of your wedding date will be canceled then."

"No father." Blaine said surprising the king. "Let everyone enjoy tonight. Say it's to honor the gods in hopes for a good year. I would be a shame to waste such decorations and catering. Besides the people seem eager, let them have their fun."

"As you wish my son." The king said leaving Blaine in his bedroom.

**Please Review**

**Until Next Time**

**Luv Ya,**

**Midnights Flower**


	5. The Ball

**Chapter 5**

Kurt finished his bath and wrapped a towel around his body tightly. He looked at himself in the mirror. His saw several bruises forming.

'Must've hit several rocks before I lost my memories. ' He thought before frowning. 'My memories. Will they ever come back? Will I ever know who I was? If I loved by anyone besides my father? Was that even my father? He could just be some family friend. No he is my father I know it in my heart." Kurt stared at himself in the mirror once again. 'Well no time for that I have to get dressed. These guys are so nice I hope I can repay them some day.'

Kurt started to walk back to the room he had been placed in when he saw one of the boys in his room laying out an extravagant outfit.

"Oh I didn't hear you come in." The boy said flatly.

"I just finished washing myself. That's a lovely outfit." He said with a warm smile. Chandler smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you. I'm Chandler by the way." He said turning to find a pair of matching shoes.

"I'm Kurt. So are you going somewhere nice tonight?"

"Yes the king is holding a ball for some unknown reason. Apparently there is supposed to be an announcement tonight. I wonder what it could be."

"That's nice."

"Would you like to go?" Kurt and Chandler turned to see Adam by the door.

"Oh I don't think so. I have nothing to wear and I honestly do not know if I can dance."

"Nonsense you can borrow an outfit from Chandler."

"You don't mind do you Chandler. I'd hate to bother you with such a request." Kurt said.

"It's fine." Chandler said with a smile.

"Thank you." Kurt said wrapping his arms around Chandler.

"No problem." He said too excited about the ball to be annoyed by the fact that Kurt would be wearing his clothes.

* * *

"Blaine are you going to the ball tonight?" A voice from behind the door called.

"No."

"Blaine it could be fun." The queen called desperate to see her son.

"I'm not in the mood. Please leave me mother."

"Alright if that is what you want. And Blaine."

"Yes mother."

"I love you sweetheart."

"Love you to." He said hearing this mother leave his door.

He gazed out his window past the village out to the sea.

'I know you're out there Kurt. I will find you my love.'

* * *

"Are you two ready yet?" Adam called playfully.

Chandler rushed down the stairs to Adam.

"Here I am. How do I look?" Chandler asked with a smile.

"Lovely as always." He said giving Chandler a peck on the cheek causing Chandler to blush. Chandler looked at Adam only to see that Adam's eyes had just focused on something or should he say someone else.

Kurt came down the stairs gracefully. Like a prince would head high and every step light. When he finally got off the last step he smiled at the two.

"Kurt you look beautiful." Adam said. Kurt smiled in response while Chandler stood there shocked. Adam had called Kurt beautiful and his fiancée lovely. Lovely is below beautiful.

'Adam are you straying from me?' Chandler thought.

"Well come on lets go to the ball." Adam said leading them out the door.

* * *

Kurt was breathless when he saw the palace. It was beautiful and it seemed familiar like it was from a dream. His head started to hurt. Adam took note of Kurt's expression.

"Kurt are you alright?"

"Yes just a headache is all." Kurt said not wanting to ruin the two lovers night.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes go on ahead with Chandler I will be right in." Kurt insisted. Before Adam could protest Chandler responded for them.

"Alright Kurt if you insist." He said pulling Adam into the palace.

'Why does this place seem familiar?' He thought heading towards the garden.

* * *

Blaine sat in his room. He could hear the joy of his people. He smiled a bit but then the smile turned into a frown.

'I wish you could enjoy this Kurt.' He looked out his window down at the garden. The garden where he had promised Kurt that they would get married. He smiled at the memory letting its warmth comfort him.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Blaine why are out here in the middle of the night?" Kurt giggled.

"Shh or else the guards will hear us." Blaine whispered with a smile. Blaine led Kurt to the fountain in the middle of his mother's garden. They were surrounded by roses, iris', lilies, and primrose. It was a beautiful night as well. The stars filled the night sky.

"Kurt what do you think of my palace?"

"It's beautiful especially this garden. However…"

"What?" Blaine asked in a panic fearing what Kurt had to say.

"The most breathtaking thing about this place is right in front of me." Kurt said. Blaine smiled and eagerly kissed Kurt's lips.

Blaine loved Kurt. He knew it since they met as children. He wanted to be with Kurt forever. In the midst of the passionate moment when their lips separated to catch their breaths Blaine asked a question he had been dying to ask since he was sixteen.

"Kurt will you marry me?"

"Yes." Kurt answered with a smile before reattaching his lips to Blaine's.

* * *

'Memories, so beautiful yet so cruel.' He thought. He looked down once again and his eyes widened. 'Is that Kurt?' He thought. He blinked and saw a figure standing in the garden. 'Can it be?'

He had to know he dashed downstairs.

* * *

Kurt's headache did not improve in fact it seemed to be worsening.

'I should go home. What am I thinking that's not my home. Oh well I guess I should say I should head back to Chandler's and Adam's.' He thought leaving the palace and his forgotten love behind.

* * *

"Kurt? Are you here Kurt?" Blaine cried out in the garden. He got no reply. Defeated he returned to the palace.

Cooper saw his brother enter from the garden.

'Poor kid there must be something to cheer him up. Oh I know.' He thought before returning to the ball hoping that his announcement could help him create something to cheer his little brother up.

**Please Review**

**Until Next Time**

**Luv Ya,**

**Midnights Flower**


	6. The Spark Of Hate

**Chapter 6**

**This is my last chapter before I go to bed. When I wake it will be all about updating 'If I Had You' so enjoy.**

Chandler and Adam were dancing having the time of their lives. Chandler had forgotten of Kurt and how he was trying to steal Adam from him. Chandler had pushed away such thoughts since the palace was not the place for that sort of nonsense. No the palace was a place for people to have fun and dance. The two danced and laughed all night. It was like they were two princes in love.

For one night they felt like royalty. Until the sound of tapping glass awoke them from the day dream. Everyone turned to face the source. There standing in front of the people was Prince Cooper the heir to the throne. Everyone hungered for his word.

"Good evening my subjects I hope you are enjoying your time tonight. I would just like to inform you that I am search for men to assist me with a project. If anyone is interested please come to the palace tomorrow for more information. Now carry on will the festivities." Cooper said.

Adam and Chandler continued to dance. Chandler captivated by the romantic moment while Adam was eager to know what the project was. Adam wanted to work for the royal navy so he could earn enough money to throw Chandler his big dream wedding. If this was a stepping stone towards that goal he would apply for it in a heartbeat.

* * *

Kurt ran up to the room that he had been living in for the past hours.

His head was pounding.

'What's wrong with me? Why won't this pain end?' He thought releasing a few tears in pain. He closed his eyes tightly.

Images filled his head once again. But this time it was like a slideshow of one boy.

His hair black as a raven's feather, his hair was also curly but some images his hair was held down by gel either way the boy looked handsome, and his eyes were like honey with a tiny hint of green.

'Who are you?' Kurt thought when he couldn't see the faces anymore. He then realized his headaches has ceased. He didn't want to risk going through that again so he just laid in bed. He wasn't trying to fall asleep he just wanted to lay there and think of nothing.

* * *

After a while he heard the front door open. Kurt's heart began to race. He didn't hear Chandler or Adam call his name. He silently arose from the bed and rushed to the closet. He searched for something he could defend himself with incase it was a burglar. He couldn't find anything.

'Great first I have no clue who I am and now there might be a murdering burglar in the house and I have nothing to defend myself with.' He thought.

"Kurt are you home?"

'Adam! Phew thank goodness it wasn't a burglar.'

"I am here." Kurt said stepping out of the closet.

"Oh thank goodness we couldn't find you at the palace and hoped you had come back." Adam said relieved.

'You were worried. I couldn't care. I hoped he remembered his life and left.' Chandler thought.

"I'm going to bed goodnight love." Chandler said giving Adam a passionate kiss goodnight in efforts to show Kurt that Adam was his. "Goodnight Kurt." He said walking to his bedroom.

"So why did you leave?" Adam asked leading Kurt towards the living area. He started up a fire in the chimney still awaiting Kurt's response.

"I…I felt like I had been there before. But when I tried to remember my head would start to hurt really badly." He said approaching Adam. The two men sat in front of the fire.

"I'm sorry."

"For what Adam?"

"That I can't help you regain your memory."

"It's not your fault. All I know is that there was a storm before I forgot who I was and a boat." Kurt said.

"Hmm. Do you recall anything else?"

"A boy."

"How old was he. Can he be a possible sibling?"

"I highly doubt it our appearance are very different. But he looked around our age."

"Go on."

"Very Handsome. I love the hair and his eyes. I think he may be the love of my life." Kurt said. "Thank you for listening."

"No problem." Adam said before giving Kurt a hug.

Chandler was watching from afar. He had heard Kurt say the words "handsome" and "may be the love of my life" and now they were hugging.

'He declared his love for Adam and now they are hugging.' Chandler thought his hatred consuming him.

"Goodnight Adam."

"Goodnight Kurt."

Chandler ran back to his room. He hated Kurt that man stealer. He hated Kurt with a passion.

'How dare he try and steal Adam from me by declaring his love for him.' Chandler thought. Then he remembered something someone told him.

_**Once you hand over to me your soul I will be at your service whenever you need me.**_

That's it! I know what to do now.' Chandler thought smiling for come tomorrow Kurt would no longer be a problem.

Adam walked into their room and gave Chandler a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight my love sweet dreams." Adam whispered softly before climbing into bed.

'Sweet dream indeed.' Sue thought smiling at the sleeping boy.

**So of to bed I go.**

**Please review**

**Until Next Time**

**Luv Ya,**

**Midnights Flower**


	7. The Favor

**Chapter 7**

Chandler a rose from his bed as sunlight started to fill the room. He groaned not wanting to leave Adam's side. Chandler looked down at his sleeping angel.

'He's so handsome when he's at peace.' He thought giving his fiancée a kiss on the forehead. After his lips left Adam's body he began to question himself. 'Wait what am I doing in here? Adam and I agreed not to share a bed until after our wedding.' He was lost in thought until he heard a light tapping at the door. He quickly went to open it and saw the reason. 'Oh right Kurt's here. Kurt.' That name it boiled his blood.

The memory of Kurt and Adam last night came back to him. His soul was being consumed by jealousy.

"What are you doing up so early?" Chandler said in the sweetest voice not trying to frighten the enemy.

"Oh I was checking if two were awake." Kurt said. After those words left his lips Adam arose from the bed.

"Good morning love. Good morning Kurt." Adam said wrapping his arm around Chandler's shoulder.

'Take a good look honey he's mine.' Chandler thought.

"Oh Kurt I need you today." Adam said.

"Sure what for?" Kurt asked curious as to what Adam needed.

"It's a surprise. Come on we can't be late. Chandler my love I'm sorry but we have to go. Will you be alright staying here alone?" Adam asked wanting to leave the house as soon as possible. Chandler's blood began to boil once again.

'Why do you want to be left with Kurt? Why are you leaving me for him!' Chandler mentally yelled at his fiancée. He shrugged it off remembering the plan he had created last night.

"Sure no problem honey."

"Thank you love we will be back later. Goodbye." Adam said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Grabbing Kurt's wrist leading him out of the house; not caring that he was still in his clothes that he wore to the ball.

"Bye Chandler" Kurt said with a smile eager to know where his new friend was taking him.

"Good bye my love. Bye Kurt." Chandler said just before the door closed. He stood there alone for a moment. Debating whether he should go forth with his plan. As he was mentally debating a black smoke faintly entered his body. It was like a cold wave crashed against him. Images of Kurt and Adam began to fill his mind.

"They're not real. They are not real!" He kept on whispering to himself. Then an image of the two kissing appeared in his mind and no matter how hard he tried to fight it, the image stayed frozen in his mind. 'It can't happen! I won't let it.'

With that final thought he dashed to a place where he knew someone could help him get rid of his problem once and for all.

* * *

"ADAM WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" Kurt yelled as they passed the villagers in a hurry.

"You'll see." Adam said hoping Kurt would not go through any pain once they arrived at their destination. "We're here." Adam said he turned to look at Kurt. Kurt was breathless he had not imagined that he would be returning to the palace.

"What…'

'Come on. We don't want to be the last one's inside." Adam said entering the palace once again. He ran in search for the group who came to help with Prince Cooper's project. Kurt's mind began to hurt again.

'What am I trying to remember?' Kurt thought as the pain continued to spread like wild fire.

"Umm excuse me sir?" Adam said to one of the guards.

"Yes how can I help you two?"

"We are in search for the area where the men are meeting for his highnesses project."

"Umm I believe it is in the library. I can lead you the way but my navigation skills may be poor. I was just hired a day ago." The guard said with an apologetic chuckle.

"It's alright as long as we make it there." Adam said with a smile. The trio was getting closer to the library when Kurt fainted.

* * *

"Sue! Sue I need your help! Sue!" Chandler cried aloud in the church.

"Oh my gosh enough yelling! What do you want four eyes?" Sue said perfectly aware of what the young man was going to ask of her.

"I need a favor from you."

"What is it?" Sue said.

"I need you to get Kurt away from Adam for good." Chandler said hoping Sue could make Kurt disappear and put him in another village far from him and Adam.

"Oh I see you want me to kill Porcelain I mean Kurt." Sue said she knew of Kurt's appearance since she was watching over Chandler the whole time.

"What? No! I just want you to get him far away from Adam." Sue eyes widen in shocked. Things were not going like she planned. She had get Chandler to ask her to kill Porcelain. Then she knew just what to do.

* * *

Adam held Kurt close to him.

"Kurt wake up! Please wake up."

* * *

"So you don't want me to kill that man stealer."

"No!" Chandler yelled.

"Really why don't we take a look at what he and your fiancée are up to." Sue said summoning a cloud of black smoke. It created an image. Adam was holding Kurt close to his chest and appeared to be whispering some words.

"Adam! Why?" Chandler cried.

"You sold your soul to me to save his life and how does he thank you by running off with another. I can get rid of Kurt forever."

"How?" Chandler asked so enraged anything sounded good to him.

"I can kill him. It's simple he dies and you and Adam get your fairytale ending."

"What is the price for this deal?"

"Nothing I already have your soul. Consider this a favor. Shake on it and it shall be done." Sue said reaching out her hand.

'Kurt will be gone and I will have Adam forever.'

"It's a deal." Chandler said shaking Sue's hand causing the woman to grin wickedly before vanishing.

**Please review**

**Until Next Time**

**Luv Ya,**

**Midnights Flower**


End file.
